


Bet

by Akiko_kitsune



Series: ShouTakaWeek2019 [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love Confessions, M/M, Meddling Friends, Platonic Relationships, Shouka Sonjuku AU, So all our babies - Oboro and Nobume included - are safe and healthy and at Shouka Sonjuku, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_kitsune/pseuds/Akiko_kitsune
Summary: All students at Shouka Sonjuku starts to notice how painfully Takasugi is crushing on Shouyou. As a  good friends or rather a bunch of morgels loving challanges they meddled into it. Gintoki made a bet - who first get Shouyou and Takasugi together.





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> One more fic written out quickly for ShouTaka week - Day 3 Meddling Friends. I don't even know if I understand the prompt

"You're into Shouyou?"

"What?!" Takasugi almost choked on these words. "What the hell, Gintoki? The rest of your brain evaporated somewhere or what?"

"What happened?" Katsura asked half-interested from behind the book.

"Stupidity at his stage is probably contagious, stay away from him."

"'kay." It wasn't brand new information.

Gintoki rolled his eyes. He wasn't completely out of his mind about it. There were many things not quite right and some purely wrong about Takasugi, but this one was growing into a more and more visible issue, even someone blind would figure it out. When they all hit puberty and Takasugi still didn't care about girls, even Shouyou got involved. He explained, again and again, that was nothing wrong with it and it wouldn't be if he never found girls interesting, people have varied tastes. It had to be an embarrassing experience for Takasugi, but for Gintoki it was a moment when he caught on what was going on. Afterwards, it was becoming only more obvious, no matter how much Takasugi denied it. Something was hanging in the air and Takasugi wasn't going to leave it alone.

* * *

"It's only getting worse," Gintoki murmured once during breakfast. They were sitting away enough not to be heard by Shouyou nor Takasugi, but not enough to avoid noticing how charmed Takasugi was by any Shouyou's small gesture. "Zura... Do you want to make a bet?"

"About?" he sighed uninterested. He was probably forming in his mind whole speech how the great general shouldn't get involved in such schemes, but at the end, he was always going along, so it was only a matter of hearing some wise sounding words.

"Who will get Takasugi and Shouyou together."

Katsura raised his eyes from his porridge to where they were sitting. He watched them for a moment in all seriousness. Everyone was aware of how painfully Takasugi was crushing on Shouyou.

"What gets the winner?" he asked only.

"..." Gintoki looked around. He didn't have much to offer apart from... Okay, he just had to win it. But… This situation was asking for the biggest sacrifices. "A donut."

"Donut?" Nobume woke up. That girl had even more selective hearing that Gintoki. "What do I have to do?"

"Get Shouyou and Takasugi together. You have… Let's say for two hours. You can start now, I try during classes and Zura after them. And everyone taking part in the bed has to be present to avoid cheating. Deal?"

She nodded and went straight into the action. She pushed Takasugi onto Shouyou.

Gintoki looked terrified at Katsura. "Do you think she understands what _ get together _ means?"

Whatever she did or did not know, after two hours of pushing Takasugi onto Shouyou on every possible occasion, she noticed she didn't achieve anything that could be rewarded with a donut. She was gloomy for the rest of the day.

"So?" Katsura leaned to his friend. "Do you have any plan?"

Gintoki smirked. During these two hours, he had come up with an ideal plan. He would not lose his week's portion of sugar. "Look and learn."

He waited a bit to get the perfect combination of classes. During the training, it was his showtime.

"Shouyou! Takasugi's position is wrong!"

The teacher immediately looked in his direction. There was nothing wrong with Takasugi, he was pretty good and worked hard to get better, but by being called out he moved a bit which made his position seem poorly. Shouyou came to him and helped him correct it. He was always a bit more touchy with him, so that added up to the overal embarrassment Takasugi had to face.

It continued during the whole training, but with no specific effects. Each time Shouyou went to Takasugi, attentively helped him and his student kept his head low in embarrassment. He probably started also planning some revenge on Gintoki, but he was not afraid of him. Also, lack of effect on his actions wasn't a bit issue. He had one more chance.

Next class was calligraphy.

"Shouyou!" he started once again. "Takasugi wrote that sign wrong!"

And again the teacher came to help his student. He sat next to him, moved his hair over his ear and watched carefully as Takasugi repeated writing the sign two more times. He smiled when he didn't see any issue any more and went to help others.

Next time, Takasugi’s hand was shaking from either embarrassment or fury. He had to repeat it four times, cause he made a mistake.

After three more, Takasugi didn't even try to write next to Shouyou. He would rather hide under his desk. "Tomorrow," he uttered. The class was soon ending, so Shouyou let him for that.

He stood up and walked towards Gintoki. "Since you're so caring about your fellow today, I wonder how much you have done."

Gintoki stayed overtime since he didn't know any of the kanjis they were practising that day.

He failed.

* * *

"You were doing it wrong," Zura threw suddenly existed.

"What?" Gintoki groaned. His hand hurt from all that stupid writing.

"Your plans didn't work out cause you were focused only on getting them close, you know, in the physical meaning."

"I bet she was focus only about getting a donut," Gintoki signed at Nobume. Girl nodded. "See?"

"Since it's my time, I show you how it should be done."

"Whatever." What was fun about playing a game he had lost? But sticking to the rules Gintoki and Nobume watched as Katsura after classes when to Shouyou. He spent the whole two hours asking him about some boring stuff like poetry. When time passed, Gintoki threw a paper ball at him. Katsura excused Shouyou and come back to them.

"Maybe they are a lost cause," he concluded.

"Probably," Gintoki sighed.

"Who are the lost cause?" they heard from behind. Oboro-senpai. They probably should keep that away from him cause he would tell Shouyou, but since they were caught redhanded there was so escape. They told him everything about their bet. He didn't seem mad, but he was a calm person, even calmer than Shouyou.

"Add me in," he said after hearing them out.

"What?"

"To your bet," he smiled.

Gintoki nodded. He was speechless. Oboro never took part in their schemes, but maybe he had also thought Shouyou and Takasugi need some help.

"So two hours, hm, I think it would take less."

What?

They watched him carefully. It seemed to be his usual evening duties as the senior disciple. He couldn't be losing time to piss them off, right? He always seemed to be a good, humble person. When he made tea, he walked not to the sensei's room, but the students quarters. He went for Takasugi. He spoke to him quietly, so they couldn't hear it. He whispered something to his ear and Takasugi nodded. Their relationship was also particular. Some understanding with a few words and respect, which was highly odd from Takasugi's side. But maybe Oboro's calm presence was affecting even him.

Takasugi took a tray from him and went in direction of sensei's room.

Oboro came back to the awaiting him youngsters.

"What was that? What now?" Gintoki couldn't stop asking.

Oboro put a finger to his lips and signed them to follow him. They lost sight of Takasugi, but when they got out of the school building they went to a spot from where Shouyou's room could be seen, as he rarely closed the door.

The teacher was following his everyday routine reading books and preparing for the following day classes when Takasugi came in with a tea.

"Where's Oboro?" Shouyou asked.

"He wanted to study tonight," Takasugi answered quickly.

"Of course, I told him so many times that he should take more time for himself..." Takasugi poured him a cup of tea. "Thank you," Shouyou smiled, but didn't move to drink yet. "Everybody seemed today to behave oddly," he chuckled but watched his student attentively. "Do you might have an idea of what they are scheming?"

"I do."

"I might have a clue too."

Takasugi lowed his head. He closed his fist on the hem of his clothing. Shouyou drank the tea leaving him space to gather thoughts.

"Shouyou..." he bit his lips as in the last try of stopping these words from spilling. This time ineffectively. "I like you... I think I'm in love with you. I..." anyone could see how quickly he was losing all confidence he always seemed to overflow with. "I know that it's..."

"That it's what?" Shouyou asked gently.

"Not possible," Takasugi murmured.

"We'll see as you get older."

"What?"

"You're still very young. Let yourself grow a few more years. I will still be here, you don't have to worry about it."

Takasugi lowered his head. Shouyou looked at him tenderly.

"My, my, don't get so gloom." He gently cupped his face in his hands and kissed his forehead. That cheered Takasugi's mood a bit, but he was too stubborn to let it show fully. "Shinsuke… I know your heart is not fickle. That's why we don't have to rush into anything, okay?"

He nodded, now letting the blush to colour his cheeks.

* * *

"So... it worked?" Gintoki spoke first taking his eyes off the scene that became too intimate to peep.

Students exchanged the looks. They made it. Or rather Oboro did. In less than an hour.

"What have you told him?" Gintoki didn't let him go without saying it. "And don't give me some crap like_ 'you understand when you grow up' _."

Oboro rethought his answer. He probably wanted to avoid telling them that, but they narrowed him. "_ Tell him, he won't throw you out because of it_."


End file.
